Shot Through the Heart No 5
by akaeve
Summary: This is the 5th story in the Eve/Gibbs series, and they are away on vacation


**Shot Through the Heart**

Eve was driving Gibbs to work one morning, at the end of June. Why she was driving he only wondered. No she said she wanted the car.

"You fancy going away for 4th July, few days, somewhere romantic? I mean We never got a honeymoon. After what I did to the car and you before that."

"As long as we don't find any dead bodies. Where you did have in mind? I fancy Vegas or the Florida Keys." she had relied smiling.

"I thought a hunting lodge by a romantic lake, somewhere. We could sit and watch the sun go down."

"Jethro, are you running a temperature? Romantic, sitting watching the sun go down? Thinking of bringing your slippers!!! And if you remember the mozzies just love me. So Ok. Lets go for it, just the two of us, hundreds of mozzies, the cry of the wolf. Are you going to teach me how to role a canoe without killing me?"

"Thought you knew how to do that?"

"No, I was Army . Me and water don't actually get on. You organise, I'll pack." as Eve gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek, "Take care, love You."

****

Up at the cabin, Jethro and Eve were walking along the shore, hand in hand.

"Happy?"

"Of course, I just feel so relaxed and contented. The last few months have been pretty traumatic. You glad You married Me?"

Jethro lowered his head to kiss Eve and raises her chin.

"You really are quite short without your heels, but does this answer your question?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm," looking into his blue eyes and waving her arms about pointing.

"Never had this effect on you before."

"Up there behind you." Pointing.

As Gibbs turned and looked up to where Eve was pointing. A body hung from a crossbow bolt, 6 feet up a tree.

"I suppose we should better tell the local Sheriff, but some target practice don't You think. Lets have a look around first. Don't suppose You've got gloves in that bag of yours?"

After searching under the tree Gibbs announced. " Looks like a PO Lesley Lawrence from the purse sorry BAG lying in the undergrowth. Better get Ducky and Mr Palmer.

"Do You want the rest of the team up here or just let them work out of HQ?" Eve asked.

"Just get Ducky. Ziva and the boys can work out, from where ever they want to. We'll work together here. OK with You?" starting to take notes and nose about for further clues

"Have I got a say? No don't, My job is to be beside my husband, and we get to work together again."

"So Eve what are your initial observations?" looking at his wife and smiling.

"Well, she's dead, secondly I don't think she's going anywhere, and thirdly I don't think the underwear is Standard Issue, nice tho', nor is the nail varnish."

"Eve, be serious you can be so insensitive" slapping her on the head.

"I am, about the underwear, watch it, that is classed as a domestic incident. Also look at her wrists. Those marks would indicate either rope burns or handcuffs. So I would say more into S&M than M& S".

"Pardon Eve?" Jethro questioned

"The underwear, not Marks and Spencer. Oh I'll explain later."

"So You know about these things? Is that from experience?"

"Read about it in a book once. And well maybe……… I mean I'm over 21 and a consenting adult." she smiled as she looked at Gibbs.

"EVE!!"

"Alright, only joking. But looking at the fact she's wearing only one shoe, and being a woman who is into shoes big time. That's not your usual everyday attire. That is SERIOUS pole dancing shoes."

"EVE!!!!!"

"Is that all you can say?" looking into Jethros blue eyes and beginning to laugh.

"I thought I knew all about you, but you still are beginning to amaze me. My wife's a woman into S&M, pole dancing and kinky underwear."

"I never said that You just surmised from my statements."

"Still one out of three's not bad." Gibbs replied, getting a kick on the shin.

"You sound disappointed?"

"Going back to the body, Eve. Do You think the bolt killed her?"

"No, I would say strangulation or at least a professional who knows pressure points 'cos I don't see any visible marks on her neck, maybe a ribbon but then again…….. An unconscious body, she looks quite peaceful, as if she has just had pleasurable sex."

"Good girl, I'll make an NCIS Agent out of You yet. But I suppose Ducky will tell us. When he arrives" Gibbs had replied.

****

"So Jethro, has Eve solved it like the last one?" as Doctor Mallard turned and looked at Jimmy "Mr Palmer, Eve was really quite good when we were in Scotland. I believe, my dear, you'll have given Jethro your professional opinion. All I have to do now is prove you right. But I would say the bolt definitely was shot through the heart."

****

Back at the Cabin, Jethro and Eve are sitting on the porch, looking our over the lake, having a beer and eating something.

"So what do you suggest?" looking at Eve, who puts on that well…….. "About the body, EVE, sometimes I wonder about you. Fancy going into town and see what the locals are doing?"

"We know what the natives do, but it's the why." as she gets up and walks to the cabin with the dirty plates.

****

At the only Bar on the outskirts of the town, Jethro buys a couple of beers, passing one to Eve.

"Don't leave my side, this is serious Hillbilly Country and with my accent, I'm in mega trouble. Also I feel frightfully over dressed, and its only jeans."

"But they are your tightest pair, very revealing, as is the top and your killer heels. Just DON'T SAY A WORD." he whispered in her ear.

"You told me to wear this, remember" glaring at him " and if I'm found up a tree you'll know about it. And why make me take off my wedding band?" she questioned.

As they stand surveying the room two men wander up to Gibbs.

"That Your Woman?" a man in his mid thirties enquired.

"Yep." Gibbs answered, smiling.

" Not From round here then?"

"Nope."

As Eve glares at Jethro, how she hated one word conversations.

"So?" asked the second man . Eyeing Eve up and down, " What does she do, dressed like that?"

"She's my "Private Dancer". Looking at Eve and laughing, putting his arm round her waist. Eve glares even more at Gibbs

"How you like her to earn you some money, and give us a little pleasure?" the second man asked

As Gibbs tightened his grip round Eves waist, he feels her body become more rigid, knowing she is becoming really angry.

" What you got in mind?" he questioned

"Through the back there" the first man replied, pointing to a door, behind Jethro. "We have a "Gentleman's Club" Gambling, Pole Dancing and you know, if you wish to share your woman or even try one of ours, 24/7." smiling at Gibbs.

"I'll keep that in mind." As he guides Eve away and out into the parking lot.

Putting his hand over Eves mouth, he whispered in her ear " Don't say anything until we get back to the cabin."

****

"You really went toooooo far back then. PRIVATE DANCER, I'll Private Dancer you from here to Kingdom come and back again."

"Thought you were used to being used and abused?" laughing at he shocked face

"But we now know where and what they do, but we need to know who. So come here my Private Dancer. Just show me what you'd do if we had a pole." as he grabs her by the waist. Eve slaps Gibbs on the back of the head.

"Don't YOU EVER do that again without my permission. And don't try to get round me like that Jethro"

As he leads her to the bedroom, kissing her, as he starts to unbutton her top, and unzip her jeans. Lowering her onto the bed, he pulls her jeans from her body.

"Oh come here and I'll show you how its really done, but mind the killer heels stay on." As she starts to undress Gibbs, slowly and tenderly caressing every part of his body. Later wrapped in each others arms. Eve says "Why have hamburger when you have steak at home. You weren't really thinking of sharing me with them, were you?"

"No, you're my wife, but do you pole dance?"

As she smiles seductively "Of course. It's as good a form of exercise as sex."

"Two out of three ain't bad then." as he lies back.

****

Next morning over coffee.

"Now what? I can't exactly go into town myself and do you want me still to play the Tart. Also if you go out on your own that makes me fair game"

"Just lets go and see what's on offer……" putting on his jacket.

"ME probably…."

"Just don't speak and if I knock you about a bit just pretend you are enjoying it. OK?

"Fine, you pick what you want me to wear."

As Jethro grabs Eves wrists "Eve, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to do this." As he ties a rope, in a figure of eight, pulling the rope tight and pulling it back and forth, leaving red weals.

"I hope to God You know what you are doing." Tears forming in her eyes as she look at the marks. They head for the car.

****

Later at the Bar.

The second man approached Gibbs, and looked at Eve "What she dance to?"

"Try this, Bon Jovi, "You give love a bad name". Handing him the CD. You got a couple sets of cuffs?"

Taking one set Jethro cuffs Eves left hand to the pole.

The man in his early thirties smiled a sly smile and questioned "She gonna do it in jeans and a T-shirt, not going to attract much?"

"What she wears later will show you all. This is just for tasters. She moves well in what she's wearing. Relax."

As Eve glares at Gibbs. She dances, {Shot through the heart………….I play my part and you play your game, ……………..You give love a bad name.} Right at the last line Jethro cuffs her other hand to the pole and Eve slides down and spreads her legs.

"Satisfied?" he asks the two men

"Very. Tonight?" as he first man walks away

****

Later that afternoon, up at the cabin Gibbs is on the phone.

"DiNozzo, what You got?……… Well dig a little bit deeper. ………..No I don't want You up here, but send pictures of the Father and Stepfather to our phones. Put Ducky on……….. That's good……. Thanks Ducky."

"So, what's the story?" Eve questioned, as she exited the bedroom.

"You were right again. Pressure to the neck probably at climax. She was alive when she was killed. But our Lesley Lawrence lives in the next town. Her Stepfather is the local Doctor and her Father is Sheriff here. Why do I get the feeling, you are not at all surprised?"

" Bought this in Town, what you think?" Doing a twirl. "Denim mini, denim waistcoat with push up bra, black stockings and my killer heals. Oh I forgot , false nails as the song says , "Blood red nails on your fingertips" And no I will not slide down the pole like the last time, just use one set of cuffs. So do I look OK? Just don't let them touch me, too much if at all."

As Gibbs looked at Eve he muttered "My wife's a whore, that makes me a Pimp. This isn't going to look good on my CV. Just please don't let DiNozzo ever find out." Jethro pulls Eve into His arms and kisses Her. " Good Luck Eve."

****

At the Bar later that evening in the Backroom. Gibbs to one of the Doormen.

"She stays with Me. OK"

The doorman smiled "Bit possessive about your woman?"

"Last time, I let her out of my sight, she climbed out the toilet window. Took me 24hrs to find her and drag her back. Hence the marks on her wrists" Holding up Eves left hand. Eve clenched her fist. Gibbs tightened his hold.

"Don't Babe, you'll only make things worse for later."

"She not talk then?" the doorman asked looking at Eve.

"She knows who's Boss. No back chat. Just work."

Eve moves her left foot onto Jethros right and sinks her heel into his shoe. Gibbs goes to slap her.

"Now that wasn't nice" starting to stroke her cheek.

"Bit of a Mountain Lion then?"

"Faithful as a pussy cat. So when She on?"

"½ hour, she does one dance, and then another in the second."

Gibbs slaps Eve on the bottom, laughing. She glared at him.

****

Midnight, back at the cabin.

"You, BASTARD. Climbed out toilet window. Knows who's BOSS. NO back Chat." As she began to laugh, "You were good though. Faithful as a pussy cat.?"

"Did you have to stab me with your heel?"

"Thought you wanted 3 out of 3, DARLING. So what did you see?"

"The Doctor and the Sheriff were extremely friendly." he answered, "You?"

"They share/shared the same woman, Gibbs. What did I see? The back room was busy. About 6 girls different ages and backgrounds, no Jethro, NO underage. There was a one woman, who looked like the Madam, could it be Lesley's Mother?"

"So, mother is the Madam, Stepfather the Doctor, to make sure the girls stay clean, and the father the Local Sheriff, quite a little earner. So how much did you make tonight?" looking at his wife.

Showing Jethro $110 " Mind you, that's immoral earnings and don't think your Boss would approve. So I'll just keep the money for a pole and shoes OK Darling. Do You know that allegedly Goldie Hawn has a Pole and entertains Kurt Russell, as does Madonna allegedly."

"Make that every time and I think I got you a job.

"Well, I'm going for a shower. I've had enough for one day. Then I'm going to have a drink and go to bed."

"How much do you charge again, is it by the trick, hour or the night?"

"You couldn't afford me."

"I married you didn't I."

As Eve turns smiling, sticking her index finger in the air, she walked to the shower room.

****

The next morning, as Eve and Jethro are having a shower together

"So what now? As far as I can see its cut and dried. We solved your POs death but now it's a Murder Inquiry/Prostitution Racket for your police. So do us all a favour and call them, give them all the details and then we can get on with our vacation"

"You said vacation. I must be getting to you." rubbing her back.

"You always do" laughing and throwing the sponge at him " but next time it's a City break, where I can go shopping and where there are no dead bodies. What about Vegas or New York?………………….."


End file.
